Trade Center
The Academy's place to trade and sell cards Trade Offers Lyris1064 is willing to trade out any of her non-Aqua Force cards and any Aqua Force she has more than 4 of, but not so that she has less than 4 of that card. She is mostly looking for Aqua Force cards, like: 3x Blue Wave Dragon, Tetra-Drive Dragon 4x Blue Flight Dragon, Trans-core Dragon 3x Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom 2x Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom 4x Emerald Shield, Paschal 3x Storm Rider, Basil 2x Marine General of the Teardrop, Carlos 2x Tear Knight, Valeria 3x Tidal Assault 3x Water General of Wave-like Spirals, Benedict Greatature55 is selling the following/trading for Great Nature cards: 1x Emerald Witch, LaLa 1x Blade Wing, Reijy 1x Maiden of Rainbow Woods 1x Yellow Bolt 1x Listener of Truth Dindrane 1x Peek-a-Boo Kerththanan Has The cards below and trading any non- Dimension Police for any Dimension Police or CP 1x Sealed Demon Dragon, Dungaree RRR 1x Stealth Beast, Mijingakure (Null Guard) RR 1x Galactic Beast, Zeal RRR 1x Emerald Shield, Paschal RR 1x Cobalt Wave Dragon RR 1x Honorary Professor, Chatnoir RR 1x Water Lily Musketeer, Ruth RR 1x Lily of the Valley Musketeer, Kaivant RR 1x Maiden of Rainbow Wood RR 1x White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia RRR 1x Destruction Dragon, Dark Rex RR 1x Military Dragon, Raptor Colonel RR Rares and Commons come look at my Spare cards I'm selling! : http://cardfightacademyrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kerththanan ---- Kota1908 has 4 Phantom Blaster Dragons and is willing to trade any non-Murakumo for any Murakumo or for CP http://cardfightacademyrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kota1908/Student_Data#Cards 25-09-13 - Ginjo90 is seaching for beast deity cards pm for price 9-24-13 - Seal to End All is selling Goddess of Good Luck, Fortuna for 1700 CP. Leave a message for Negotiations. Seal to End All is Selling Galactic Beast, Zeal for 850 CP. Seal to End All is selling Cocytus "R" for 1000 CP. ---- (21-9)Writer: http://cardfightacademyrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Writer7/Student_Data for anything, PM me or message me on my wall for a trade Charizard203 is selling Wolf Fang Liberator Garmore for 1200 CP. PM on chat for Negotiations. ---- Penguin90 is selling a complete Nubatama Trial Deck for 500CP ---- Penguin90 is selling Oracle Queen Himiko,Rasetsunyo, Roichisin, Vowing Saber R and cocytus R (pm for negotiations) ---- Metrona is selling... any card you can give me a good offer for in http://cardfightacademyrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Metrona/Student_Data (tell me in chat) ---- Seal To End All - Selling Star Vader Chaos Breaker Dragon for 2000 CP (PM for negotiations) ---- XrosHearts - Selling or Trading a Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashley. accepting offers AxisLight: http://cardfightacademyrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:AxisLight/Student_Data Looking for the cards below: *Any Jewel Knights Pm me offers BlackMist4848 is Looking For: *Goddess of Good Luck, Fortuna *Goddess of Self-Sacrifice, Kushinada *Many Genesis stuff TurtleSaurus Looking For: *Doreen the Thruster *Amon *Amon "R" *Nearly all the House of Amon cards Waynechua311 is Selling *1x Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom *1x Valeria *1x Basil *1x Eugene Radiant Blaster Knight is looking for: *2x Dimensional Robo, Dailander *1x Dimensional Robo, Daishield *3x Dimensional Robo, Daidragon *3x Dark Dimensional Robo, Reverse Daiyusha *4x Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha XrosHearts is looking for: *Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon *Eradicator, Gaunlet Buster Dragon *Revenger, Raging Form Dragon *Revenger Perfect Guard *Eradicators Perfect Guard Kerththanan Is looking for *4x Dimensional Perfect guard *2x Great daiyusha *2x Army Penguin ---- Jyuasnteisn: ' Anything 'HERE '''is open for trade or sale. If you have any offers, send me a message. I am looking for: *Dragonic Deathscythe *Wyvern Guard, Guld *Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld *Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon *Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant *Fiendish Sword Eradicator, Chou-ou ---- '''MrCFVanguard Selling: *Lord of the Seven Seas, Nightmist *Deadliest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Reverse *School Punisher, Leopald Reverse *Blue Wave Dragon, Tetra Drive Dragon Looking for: *Strongest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Extreme *Beast Deity, Ethics Buster *Beast Deity, Brainie Papio *Beast Deity, Solar Falcon *Beast Deity, Blank Marsh *Red Card Dealer DasheR is looking for: *Original Saver, Zero *The Zeal Ride Chain Misaka 10032 is selling: *Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred Looking for: *Artemis Ride Chain *All Genesis cards Aaronchaos23 is selling: *all non narukami pulls Looking for: *non td erad crit and draw triggers as well as other erads to fix up my deck with Past Trades (9/29/13) SealToEndAll has sold 1 Galactic Beast, Zeal to DasheR for 850 CP. (9/29/13) Kerththanan has sold 2 "Original Saver Zero" to DasheR for 1600 Cp (9/20/13) Xeamnz traded the following GB deck to XrosHearts for 0 CP - g3 - 4 barbaros, 4 nightstorm, g2 - 4 blueblood, 3 corrupt dragon, 2 nightmist, 2 skeleton swordsman, g1 - 4 romario, 4 samurai spirit, 1 dancing cutlass, 3 King Seahorse, 2 Child Frank, g0 - nightkid, 4 rouge, 4 cannonball, 4 lookout, 4 nightflare ---- (9/29/13) Kerththanan Sold Duckbill and Compass lion to Hunter E.T for 100 Cp (9/29/13) Kerththanan Sold 2 Leopald "reverse" to Hunter E.T for 1200 cp (9/21/13) Radiant Blaster Knight sold Earnest Star-Vader Selenium to RoxasXsora for 150CP (9/21/13)Penguin90 bought Stealth Ogre of Feast, Shutenmaru off Seal To End All for 10CP (9/21/13)Xeamnz buys Peter the Ghostie from Radiant Blaster Knight for 30 CP (9/21/13) Radiant Blaster Knight trades School Punisher, Leopald Reverse for Penguin90's Dimensional Robo, Daishield (9/21/13)Penguin90 traded Cobalt Wave Dragon for Shura Stealth Dragon, Kujikiri Kongou (9/21/13) ReverseX buys a Rising Ripple for 80 CP from Writer7 (9/21/13) LegendCallerL buys a Battle Sister, Eclair at 50 CP from Turtlesaurus (9/21/13) Jyuanstein buys a Dan Dan and Rising Phoenix at 50 CP from YHZ17 (9/21/13)TurtleSaurus trades a Poison Juggler for a hells deal. (9/21/13)TurtleSaurus trades a Dark Bond Trumpeter for 50cp and a Hell's Deal (9/21/13) TurtleSaurus trades a Moon Commander for a Cruel Hand with Charizard203 (9/21/13) RoxasXsora bought Demonic Eye Monster, Gorgon for 10 CP from Charizard203 (9/21/13) Jyuasnteisn traded Deadly Swordsman and Deadly Nightmare for 3 Gatling Claw Dragon from Xeamnz. (9/21/13) Metrona traded Extending Black Rings, Pleiades for Abyssal Sniper from Charizard203. (09/21/13) CrisomeXmulti traded ildona to Xeamnz for a Cheer girl, Marilyn (09/21/13) XrosHearts bought Homing Eradicator, Rochishin for 80 CP from Charizard203. (9/21/13) Charizard traded his Ron Geenlin for Turtlesauruses Lanthunum and 10CP. (9/21/13) TurtleSaurus trades his Toypugal to AxisLight for 50 CP ---- (9/22/13) Charizard203 Traded May Rain Liberator, Bruno to ChosenWanderer for Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn and10 CP. (9/22/13) RoxasXsora traded 1100 CP to Charizard1203 for Dark Dimensional Robo, "Reverse" Daiyusha (9/22/13) Charizard203 sold Spinbau Revenger for 20 CP to Ifraid. (9/22/13) TurtleSaurus traded Moon Commander for Cruel Hand with Charizard (9/22/13) XrosHearts traded Battle Maiden, Tamayorihime for Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu with BlackMist4848. (9/22/13) Radiant Blaster Knight traded Emerald Shield, Paschal to Metrona for his Stealth Beast, Mijingakure (9/22/13) Radiant Blaster Knight trades Shura Stealth Dragon, Kabuki Kongou and Stealth Beast, Mijingakure to Penguin90 for Dark Dimensional Robo, Reverse Daiyusha (9/22/13) LegendCallerL purchased High Dog Breeder, Akane, Pongal, Knight of Truth, Gordan, and E-Alarmer from Xeamnz for 60 CP. (9/22/13) Penguin90 sold Dimensional Robo Daiheart to Radiant Blaster Knight for 150CP (9/22/13) LegendCallerL purchased Dignified Silver Dragon from BlackMist4848 for 80 CP. (9/22/13) RoxasXsora trades 50 CP to Charizard203's Dimensional Robo, Dailander ---- (9/23/13) TurtleSaurus gave ReverseX a gravity ball dragon for free (9/22/13) Radiant Blaster Knight bought 1 Dimensional Robo, Kaizard and 1 Super Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser from RoxasXSora for 420 CP (9/23/13) Xophix traded a Graviy Ball Dragon for a Silver Thorn Assistant, Irina (9/23/13) TurtleSaurus traded Lydia and 2 Rainbow Magicians for a Dark Knight of Nightmareland and an Emblem Master with Xophix. (9/23/13) Xophix sold a Rising Phoenix for 50 Cp to Jyuasnteisn (9/23/13) Jyuasnteisn purchased Origin Mage, Ildona, and Lion Heat from Xeamnz for 100 CP (9/23/13) Jyuasnteisn purcahsed Lightning Axe Wielding Exorcist Knight from Ifraid for 15 CP (9/23/13) Jyuasnteisn purcahsed Eradicator of the Ceremonical Bonfire, Castor from XrosHearts for 75 CP (9/23/13) Jyuasnteisn purchased two Iron Blood Eradicator, Shuki from Seal To End All for 20 CP (9/23/13) Jyuasnteisn purchased two Seal Dragon, Corduroy, one Seal Dragon, Kersey, and one Seal Dragon, Jakado from Seal To End All for 40 CP (9/23/13) Jyuansteisn traded one Uncompromising Knight, Idell for one Prison Gate Star-vader, Palladium to AxisLight ---- (9/24/13) LumiereMoonlight purchased Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter from AxisLight for 50 CP (9/24/13) Jyuasnteisn purchased Gauntlet Buster Dragon from LumiereMoonlight for 1700 CP (9/24/13) Jyuasnteisn traded Demon Conquering Dragon, Dungaree "Unlimited" and Eradicator, Blue Gem Carbuncle to AxisLight for Beast Diety, Azure Dragon and 500 CP (9/24/13) TurtleSaurus traded 150 cp for 2 Hells Draw from AxisLight (9/24/13) TurtleSaurus traded Scharzschild Dragon for 1 Dantalion with AxisLight (9/24/13) Jyuasnteisn purchased Demon Conquering Dragon, Dungaree "Unlimited" for 1500 CP from Charizard203 (9/24/13) AxisLight Sold Cheear Girl, Marilyn to Crisome for 300 Cp (9/24/13) Jyuasnteisn purchased Demonic Sword Eradicator, Raioh for 50 CP from ReverseX (9/24/13) LegendCallerL purchased Scarlet Witch, Coco and Sky Diver for 500 CP from Xeamnz. (9/24/13) XrosHearts buy Eradicator, Gaunlet Buster Dragon from Penguin90 for 1600 CP (9/24/13) XrosHearts TradesPure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashley for Gaunlet Buster Dragon from Axis (9/24/13) Jyuasnteisn traded Seal Dragon, Corduroy, Seal Dragon, Kersey, and Seal Dragon, Shakado for Iron Blood Eradicator, Shuki, and Demonic Sword Eradicator, Raioh from Obscuration ---- (9/25/13) LumiereMoonlight bought Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore for 1200 CP from Charizard203. (9/25/13) XrosHearts traded Barrier Star-vader, Promethuim for Dark Revenger, Mac Lir with Charizard203. (9/25/13) Penguin90 bought Sealed Demon Dragon Dungaree off Metrona for 1300CP (9/25/13) Xophix traded a Pencil Knight, Hammsuke for GreatNature's Poison Juggler (9/25/13) Xophix traded 2 Poet of Darkness, Amons and a Amon's Follower, Fate Collector for a Silver Thorn Barking Dragon, Silver Thorn Breathing Dragon and Silver Thorn Marionette, Natasha (9/25/13) Xophix traded a Pencil Knight, Hammsuke for Hunter E.T.'s Poison Juggler (9/25/13) Hunter E.T purchased Compass Lion for 140 CP from Metrona (9/25/13) Penguin90 purchased Stealth Beast Mijingakure and Stealth Dragon Kokujou off RoxasXsora for 700CP (9/25/13) Jyuasnteisn purchased Exorcist Mage, Dan Dan and Lightning Axe Wielding Exorcist Knight from XrosHearts for 100 CP ---- (9/26/13) TurtleSaurus bought 2 hyseric Shirley from Delta/aeee98 for 120 cp each aka 240CP 9/26/13) TurtleSaurus Bought Amon "R" for 600 CP :p (9/26/13) Penguin90 traded his Tidal Assault to ReverseX for Star-Vader Dust Tail Unicorn and Star-vader Vice Soldiert ---- (9/27/13) Penguin90 sold School Punisher Leo-pald Reverse to Greatnature55 for 1100CP (9/27/13) Kerththanan Sold "Star vader, Chaos breaker dragon to penguin90 for 1500 CP (9/27/13) Kota1908 sold Gardening Mole and Castanet Donkey to Hunter E.T for 60 CP (9/27/13) Blackmist4848 gifts Xeamnz Spirit Exceed cause hes a nice guy :) (9/27/13)Kota1908 sold Castanet Donkey to Hunter E.T for 15 CP (9/27/13) Xophix traded 2 Revenger, Air Raid Dragons for 1 Silver Thorn Breathing Dragon and 10 CP (9/27/13) Ifraid traded Demonic Claw Star-Vader, Lanthanum to Penguin90 for 10 Cp (9/27/13) Penguin90 bought Star-vader Vice Soldiert off Xophix for 10cp (9/27/13) Xeamnz bought Jyuasnteisn's 2 hades steerman and 1 deadly spirit for 130 CP (9/27/13) Charizard203 bought Penguin90's Star-vader, Dark Band Dragon for 1300 CP. (9/27/13) Penguin90 bought Unrivaled Star-Vader Radon for 150cp (9/27/13) RoxasXsora Trades SV, Dark Band Dragon to Charizard203 for SV, Nebula Lord Dragon (9/27/13) Jyuasnteisn purchased two Lightning Axe Wielding Exorcist Knight from Charizard203 for 100 CP. (9/27/13) Xeamnz purchased Gust Jinn from Blackmist4848 for 1200 CP. ---- (9/28/13) Xeamnz purcahsed Barcgal from Ginjo90 for 250 CP. (9/28/13) Jyuasnteisn purchased two Sealed Demon Dragon, Dungaree for 2500 CP from Penguin90. (9/28/13) Penguin90 sold Pentagonal Magus to BlackMist4848 for 1000CP (9/28/13) Ginjo90 sold Barcgal to Xeamnz for 250 cp (9/28/13) Jyuasnteisn purchased Sealed Demon Dragon, Dungaree for 300 CP from Roxasxsora (9/28/13) Penguin90 sold CEO Amaterasu to LegendCallerL for 500 CP (9/28/13) Kota1908 sold Lights Signal Penguin Solder to Charizard203 for 100 CP (9/28/13) Jyuasnteisn purchased Sealed Demon Dragon, Dungaree for 1100 CP from Charizard203 (9/28/13) Penguin90 bought ALL DP cards in the possesion of RoxasXsora for 1000cp (9/28/13) Jyuasnteisn purchased Demon Conquering Dragon, Dungaree "Unlimited" for 1200 CP from Chosen Wanderer ---- (9/29/13) Turtlesarus trades Hades hypnotist, SV vice soldeirt, and 300 CP for RoxasXsora's Amon's follower, Vlad Specula (9/29/13) Hunter E.T purchased School Punisher, Leo-pald "Reverse" from MrCFVanguard for 600 CP. (9/29/13) MrCFVanguard purchased 1 Beast Deity, Brainie Papio, 3 Beast Deity, Damned Leo, 4 Beast Deity, Desert Gator, 1 Beast Deity, Rescue Bunny, 3 Beast Deity, Bright Cobra, 2 Beast Deity, Death Stinger, 3 Beast Deity, Banpauros from RoxasXSora for 200CP. (9/29/13) LegendCallerL traded 2 Battle Sister, Assam, 1 Battle Sister Ginger, 2 Battle Sister, Tiramisu, 3 Lozenge Magus, and 2 Psychic Bird to BlackMist4848 for 1 High Dog Breeder, Akane and 1 Imperial Daughter., (9/29/13) Hunter E.T purchased Compass Lion from Lyris1064 for 90 CP. (9/29/13) Hunter E.T sold Little Witch,LuLu to Celestial Oracle for 150 CP. (9/29/13) Hunter E.T purchased 2 School Punisher, Leo-pald "Reverse" from Kerththanan for 1200 CP. ---- (9/30/13) Metrona traded Prophecy Celestial, Ramiel, 2 Celestial, Landing Pegasus, 1 Penetrate Celestial, Gedael, and 1 Marking Celestial, Arabhaki to JudgeofApocalypse for 1 Blue Flight Dragon, Trans-core Dragon. (9/29/13) Xeamnz buys ZillaDragon's Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult for 1000 CP. (9/29/13) doomboykhoi bought Penguin90's Peter the Ghostie for 10 CP. (9/29/13) Celestial Oracle bought Silent tom from Xeamnz for 360 cp (9/29/13) Jyuasnteisn purchased Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld for 600 CP from BlackMist4848 (9/29/13) Jyuasnteisn purchased Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon for 800 CP from ZillaDragon (9/29/13) DasheR sold Beast Deity, Brainie Papio, Beast Deity, Death Stinger and 2 Beast Deity, Rescue Bunnies to MrCFVanguard for 400CP (9/29/13) MrCFVanguard sells Lord of the Seven Seas, Nightmist to doomboykhoi for 440CP. (9/29/13) MrCFVanguard bought Beast Deity, Hatred Chaos, Beast Deity, Riot Horn and 2 Beast Deity, Hilarity Destroyer from ZillaDragon for 90CP. (9/29/13) DasheR sold Strongest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Extreme to MrCFVanguard for 500CP and an Original Saver, Zero (9/29/13) DasheR sold Storm Rider, Basil, Battle Siren, Marika, and Deuteriumgun Dragon to Lyris1064 for 450CP and an Eye of Destruction, Zeal (9/29/13) MrCFVanguard bought Strongest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Extreme from Seal to End All for 1200CP. ---- (9/30/13) TurtleSaurus gave Celestial Oracle 4 crescent moons for free (9/30/13) Xophix sold 2 Emerald Witch, Lala for 100 CP each to Celestial Oracle (9/30/13) JudgeofApocalypse sold 1 Emerald Shield, Paschal for 500 CP to Metrona (9/30/13) MrCFVanguard traded 1300CP and Tidal Assault to Metrona for 2 Beast Deity, Solar Falcon, 2 Beast Deity, Max Beat and 1 Death Army Commander. (9/30/13) JudgeofApocalypse gave Vivid Rabbit to Misaka 10032 for free (9/30/13) MrCFVanguard traded 140CP to Metrona for Beast Diety, Max Beat (9/30/13) ZillaDragon traded Goddess of Self-sacrafice, Kushinada to Misaka 10032 for Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld (9/30/13) Xophix buys Penguin's Spinbau Revenger for 50 CP (9/30/13) Jyuasnteisn purchased Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu for 50 CP from Kota1908 (9/30/13) Xeamnzs buys Palamdes Swordsman of the Exploding Flames (RRR), Toypugal, and 3 Alabaster Owl from TurtleSaurus for 1050 CP. (9/30/13) MrCFVanguard buys Beast Deity, Ethics Buster, Beast Dety, Hatred Chaos and Armored Heavy Gunner from Aaronchaos23 for 1100CP. (9/30/13) MrCFVanguard buys 2 Beast Deity, Hilarity Destroyer from ZillaDragon for 30CP. (9/30/13) DasheR trades Bubble Edge Dracokid to Lyris1064 for a Larva Beast, Zeal (9/30/13) MrCFVanguard buys Beast Deity, Ethics Buster and Beast Deity, Hatred Chaos from Misaka 10032 for 1300 CP. (8/1/13) Jyuasnteisn purchased Mischievous Girl, Kyon-She for 20 CP from Metrona (8/1/13) Misaka 10032 buys 2 Witch of Owls, Paprika, Battle Maiden Kukurihime, Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis and 2 Bowstring of Heaven and Earth, Artemis for 600CP (8/1/13) TurtleSaurus traded Pencil Knight, Hammsuke for 50CP (8/1/13) Misaka 10032 trades Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon and 100CP 2 Oracle Queen, Himikos, 2 Battle Maiden, Kukurihime, Bowstring of Heaven and Earth, Artemis, 2 Witch of Owls, Paprikas, Aiming for the Stars, Artemis and Twilight Hunter Artemis.